A Letter To My Dear Brother Leopold
by Examun
Summary: A witch’s letter to her brother. A very short story, more about the Wizarding world than Harry or the characters, though two people we know make an appearance. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.


Dear Leopold,  
  
Thank you for the recipe for Dragon Steak. Edward and I tried it last night and it was delicious. Enclosed is my recipe for Chutney Pie I believe you'll love.  
  
I was very sorry to hear about Boxer. He was a very lovely pet. I think even Mother loved him, despite her moaning about her gold watch. After all, he was a niffler, and they do what they do. In all honesty, I never understood why you chose to buy one of those in the first place. You could never let in inside or it would wreck the place! I suggest getting Emily another pet as soon as possible. Perhaps a nice puffskein?  
  
Edward's doing very well at the Ministry. I suspect he may be hearing the word 'Promotion' very soon. Let's keep out fingers crossed shall we?  
  
In some gossip, sadly Amos and Gloria Diggory are getting a divorce. After Cedric died, they just drifted apart. I suppose his death was stressful on their marriage, as would it be to any part of their lives. I only met Cedric once, but he seemed a nice boy. It's hard to believe it's been nearly ten years since he died. Edward actually worked for Amos when he first came into the Ministry. It's rather odd, Edward's worked with Amos for fifteen years and we've even had them over for dinner, but we never would have guessed they would have split apart. I guess you never can tell. Now, I'm not saying that you and Elspeth would ever do anything like that. Nor me and Edward of course.  
  
In the other end of the spectrum, do you remember Henry and Dana Davis' youngest son, Eric? Well, he just married a nice Muggle-born girl whose name I think is Henrietta Jameson. We didn't attend the wedding. Apparently it was a very quiet affair since most of her family doesn't know about magic and all. Can't exactly have Henry's uncle apparating in right in front of Muggles, can we? Though I did congratulate Dana when I met her in Diagon Alley. She seemed right pleased.  
  
In other rumors, none other than Pricilla Fudge just opened a tea shop in Hogsmeade. Well, just because her husband isn't employed doesn't mean she can't do some good work herself. I've been meaning to go by there perhaps with my friend Brenda, but I haven't had time.  
  
Oh, and of course there's the news of the death of the Bulgarian National Seeker, Viktor Krum. I was waiting with Edward at the Three Broomstikcs to hear the Bulgaria-Scotland results when I found out. A bludger to the back of the head I heard. The Daily Phrophet said he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Why didn't of the other players or referee try to catch or grab him as he was falling down, was the first thing I asked and apparently they thought he was doing one of his famous moves until it was too late. Edward told me there's a special shield around the pitch so spectators can't throw jinxes at the players, so that's why no one from the stands could help him. I heard that his wife was watching helplessly from the stands, poor thing. A wife always knows when her husband's in trouble, and there's no doubt in my mind she knew that Krum wasn't doing a special Quidditch move. I head that Bulgaria are going to keep going in the Cup. I also heard Scotland's beater, the one who aimed the bludger refuses to apologize. They fired him from the team. No surprise or pity for him here. He could have least said something decent to Krum's wife, that Elf's Rights Activist. I heard a rumor she's expecting child too. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Edward or to our Robert.  
  
Speaking of Robert, he's been after a new owl for Christimas. I told him there are plenty of school owls at Hogwarts but he insists. Keep mum Leopold, but the reason we really refuse is because we've saved to buy him a new broom. We plan to surprise him for the Holiday.  
  
That's all for now Leopold. Oh! Do write me to give me ideas about what to get Emily and Rachel for Christmas. I already got planned what to get you and Elspeth. I do love your letters, and please write back very soon!  
  
Your loving sister,  
  
Octavia.  
  
P.S. Edward sends his regards. 


End file.
